User blog:Call me Ken or Accel/Arc 4.5 Chapter 9 - Singularity Cult - Promise and break in
Guy: ....... there is a air vent souhteast from this watch tower Ken: Huh? Guy: The vent going to take you guys into the weapon storage Ken: I see Gabriel: What if he is lying? Guy: Please....... please help them Ken: I cant promise though..... Gabriel: .......... Ken: Let's go to the vent Gabriel: ........ We left the watch tower and climb southeast Around 30 minutes later Ken: There it is I open the vent's cover and hot air blast through my face Ken: Im going to take a look how deep the vent is Gabriel: Okey I crawl in the vent and it is a long drop Ken: ...... a long drop Gabriel: Huh? Ken: Its a long drop Gabriel: I think I have a rope in my bag Ken: No time I hop down the vent, leaving Gabriel behind Gabriel: Hey, wait for me! jump into the vent At the bottom of the vent Ken: No one in there, figure I open the cover and step down Ken: There are lots of chests Gabriel: Uff! Ken: Its about time that you get down here Gabriel: That was really a drop.... step out off the vent Open of one of the chest and to be surprise, it got a gun inside Ken: A carbine rifle.... Gabriel also open up a chest Gabriel: ...... the same Ken: Check the door Gabriel: Alright I open up another chest and it full with all kinds of grenades I take a Flashbang and put it in my pocket And I notice that Gabriel is waving at me He put up two of his finger and then point at the door I call him back Gabriel: So, what we have to do now? Ken: We lure them in and knock them out Gabriel: How? Ken: Like this I pull out my pistol and shoot on the ground Gabriel: Wha?! Ken: Get down The doors open Guard #1: What was that? Guard #2: It sounded like a gun shot... Guard #1: How the hell a gun can fire itself if its inside a chest? Guard #2: I dont know how but we have to check it They guards start walking I start whispering to Gabriel Ken: Knock them out with one blow, okey? Gabriel: S-sure..... Guard #1: Nothing so far Guard #2: Must be at the back The guards start walking again and getting closer Ken: Now!! I sweep the guard's leg from the front and he fall down Then, I get on his back and start doing choking stranglehold Guard #1: Khhh khhhhhh!! Gabriel in other is struggling The guard Im holding start to get weaker and then fainted Gabriel: Gahhhh!! I saw that Gabriel fell down on his back Guard #2: Stop moving!! The guard point his assault rifle right at me Ken: Khh- The guard start walking toward the door and keep pointing the gun at me Guard #2: Sir, there're two infiltrator in the gun storage Walkie-talkie: I'll send guards there> Guard #2: Roger Gabriel: ..... ugh....... sorry rub his head Ken: ......... Category:Blog posts Category:Fanfic